


The Shadow and The Beta

by AlexiaStandall



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Mild Gore, Original Character(s), Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaStandall/pseuds/AlexiaStandall
Summary: Riley was nine when she and her twin brother Kaiden discovered they had supernatural powers. They were fifteen, when these supernatural powers got them put on a hit list for people like them.Brett Talbot, on the other hand, was born and raised as a supernatural. But he was 16 when he and his pack were put on a hitlist.When their paths cross, in the middle of chaos and death, will they survive together or die alone?
Relationships: Oc/Brett Talbot
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Before I start this story I would like to point a few things out.
> 
> 1\. I will be mostly writing this story in Riley POV but Riley will be telling the story in the future.
> 
> 2\. Although it is a Brett Talbot love story, it will be hard to write him into scenes he is not originally in so in some chapters he will be missing but he does have a big part in this story.
> 
> 3\. There will be both death scenes and sex scenes in this book so if you're not comfortable reading those chapters skip them.
> 
> 4\. I will try to have a chapter for each episode of the seasons I am doing, except for the first three episodes in season four when Scott and co are rescuing Derek, and there will be other chapters it won't just be the same exact story, there will be changes and some chapters will be split in half due to length.
> 
> 5\. Every 'Act' will be a season of Teen Wolf so there should be 3 in total.

The Beginning

19/01/2002

"Mommy, mommy come look!" A little girl screams excitedly, waving her arms around and jumping up and down. 

"Sweetie, calm down. You'll make yourself sick." Came the reply from an obviously tired women who was followed by a small boy who looked around the same age as the girl.

"But mommy look." She says, pouting now and pointing towards another person, this time a man who was leaning against a very shiny car.

The woman stops dead making the boy bump into her and fall to the ground.

"Mommy!" He whines, sticking out his bottom lip before looking around her and spotting the car.

The little girl had, at this point, ran over to the women and grabbed her hand and began to pull her towards the man, who was coming to meet them.

"You like it?" He says, laughing and wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her on the cheek.

The women laughs with him and turns around holding a hand out to the boy, while the man picks up the girl and sits her on his shoulders. 

The woman brings the boy over to the car and sits him inside.

"Wanna drive?" The man asks waving the keys at her and shutting the other door.

The woman shakes her head, "Its your car." 

"Our car." He corrects, opening the door and hopping in.

The women smiles and does the same, closing her door just as the car backs out of the driveway and down the street.

18/05/2002

That same car with that same family was driving down a back road, when suddenly the world stopped spinning for those little kids, a man dressed in black was standing in front of the car holding a gun firing at the car. The man driving swerved to avoid the man and the bullets but instead of hitting the man, the car hit a tree instantly killing the two sat in the front of the car and causing both of the children to hit the seats in front of them, knocking them both out.

It was four hours later when Sheriff Stilenski got the call about a family of four in a crushed car. He immediately rushed to the crash in the hopes of saving at least one out of the four but when he arrived he only saw two people in the completely destroyed car and by the time they had pulled the bodies out of the car they were both dead. The disappearance of the two kids, however, led to a state wide search, that went on for about ten months before giving up and premising the kids dead. Sheriff Stilenski,on the other hand, found it strange that two injured kids could get so far away from a disaster in four hours and kept searching until a similar crash happened and another kid went missing. At this point he just presumed the kids got scared and rant a family member. Happy with this presumption he gave a few months of his time to the other crash before coming up with a different reasons. 

That was thirteen years ago and that was the day my brother and I discovered there was more to us than what meets the eye. After that day we decided we would learn about the other world. The supernatural world.

My name is Riley Black and this is the story of my life.


	2. Muted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twins, Riley and Kaiden Black, arrive at Beacon Hills High and to the surprise of teen Alpha Scott and his friend Stiles they smell supernatural. Liam Dunbar, another new student, tries out for the lacrosse team, along with Kaiden, and shows Scott, Stiles and the rest of the team how to actually play lacrosse before getting tackled, brought to the hospital and then attacked by a cannibalistic emotionally-damaged teenager.

The halls of Beacon Hills High School fell silent as two teenager slowly turned the corner and walked down the main hall. The girl looked amused as she looked around while my brother looked slightly nervous at all the attention, when the girl looked around and saw his reaction and nudged his side to make him look up. He did glaring at the girl, who pushed him and told him to smile, showing her pearly white teeth as she did so. As they reached the office, two boys were pushed out and, with a sigh, the women who had pushed them out turned to the other two teenagers, who looked bewildered by the falling juniors, and invited them, with a strained smile.

After they had entered the office and the woman had closed the door, one of the juniors turned towards the door and sniffed the air.

"Stiles do you smell that?" He asked the other boy, Stiles, who looked at him confused.

"No Scott, I can't smell anything. It's probably nothing." Stiles replied, as he was picking himself off the ground and pulling the other boy, Scott, off the ground and dragging him away, as he mumbled stuff about stupid teachers and werewolves.

Inside the office the two kids were listening to the women, who had introduced herself as Mrs. Matthews, explain the rules, give them their schedules and locker numbers. After she had finished, she led them around the school and to their first class, that was nearly over.

"After this class, find someone to bring you to your next one if you forget the way. Lacrosse try-outs are later today if your interested. Try not to break any rules straight away, at least wait a week." She says, speaking at a fast pace before knocking on the door and dragging them along with her, she walks into the room.

"I apologise for interrupting, Mr. Yukimura, but these are our new freshmen, Kaiden and Riley Black, I hope you will all to your best to make them feel welcome." She says, addressing the whole class, before turning sharply on her heel and walking out the door leaving the twins standing awkwardly at the door.

Mr. Yukimura smiled at the two teens and looked around the room for empty seats.

"Alright, Kaiden you can sit hear next to Liam," He starts, pointing to a table beside a kid with brown hair and blue eyes, "And Riley you can sit behind him." 

As the two took their seats the kid, Liam, turned towards a dark-skinned boy and started whispering. The twins look at each other and roll their eyes, ignoring the stares their classmates gave them and focusing on whatever was written on the board but eventually tuning that out and instead watching the clock tick slowly towards the end of their first period. 

A couple minutes later after the bell rang, the twins were quietly arguing about which way to go.

"I'm sure she said this way." Kaiden argued as he pointed in the opposite direction of his twin sister, who sighed and dropped her hand.

"You weren't listening to her either, were you?" She says, looking at him for confirmation. He looked down in response and smiled sheepishly at her. She laughed and shook her head at him.

"You said weren't listening either!" He says, defensively, "Now do you want to talk to these people, or am I going to embarrass myself at yet another new school?" 

She laughed in response and gestured towards the other kids who were all wandering down different corridors, "Help yourself. I am going to follow those kids." She pointed towards Liam and the three people walking beside him who were walking behind a couple other kids.

"Why them?" He asks confused, "There's loads of kids to follow, why would you chose them?"

"Because unlike the other kids these ones are going to where we need to go." She replies with a grin, before walking after them.

"How'd you know that." He asks, following her.

"I nay have overheard Liam say it to the blonde guy." She answers, still grinning, "Now shh, I need to ask him if we're going in the right direction."

"You already know we're going the right direction though." He points out.

She looks at him, "Yes but thats how you start a conversation. Do keep up Kaiden."

Kaiden sighs and follows his sister as she walks up to Liam and taps him on the shoulder, watching as he turns around, his friends doing the same.

"Hi, I'm sorry to interrupt but could you tell me if my brother and I are going in the right direction." She asks, smiling at him.

He smiles back, "Yeah sure, what class have you got?"

"We have economics with coach." She replies, glancing down at her schedule as she does.

Liam's face lights up, "Thats great! We do to. You and your brother can walk with us."

"Oh! Thank you Liam." Riley says as the group starts to move again, this time with two extra people.

"So I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting the three of you. My names Riley and this is my brother Kaiden." Riley says as they make there way down the hall.

"Its nice to meet you Riley, and you Kaiden. I'm Mason, this is Garett and Garetts girlfriend Violet." The dark-skinned guy replied, now identified as Mason, while pointing to the other two.

"Nice to meet you too Mason." Riley replies as Kaiden smiles but stays silent, as he let's his sister do the talking.

"So why did the two of you move here?" Garetts asks, for the first time diverting his attention from Violet.

This time Kaiden answers, "Oh you know, the usual family drama." 

"Liam's new too, you know" Mason says, turning to the boy as he does.

"Really? Usually it takes us a couple days to make friends and stuff like that but you seem to have done it really quickly." Riley replies also looking at Liam.

"Well I went to middle school with Mason so we were friends when I was in Devenford and it's the same here." Liam explains as they reached the door to the class.

"By the way, you two, Coach is kinda crazy so just don't freak out if he calls you cupcake or something weird got it?" Mason warns as they walk into the room and sit near the windows.

At these words the twins exchange slightly nervous glances and wonder about this coach.

"Its okay. He probably won't even notice you're there." Liam reassures seeing the glances.

They nod gratefully at him and watch as the door in the front of the room opens and a middle aged man walks in with a lacrosse stick and a too large grin.

"Alright cupcakes today we are going to learn global economy." He says loudly, as he hits a table with the lacrosse sticks.

Riley and Kaiden look towards the Liam and Mason with wide eyes. The later two stifle giggles at their reaction and smile. This was going to be fun.

After the bell had rang and Liam, Mason, Garett and Violet had dragged their stunned new friends out of the room Liam smiled and asked a question only got pained looks as a response.

"So how'd you enjoy that." He asks with a smile, the only responses he got from the twins were horror filled looks and from the other three were slaps to the arm.

"I think he broke them." Garett states uncertainly, as he waves a hand in front of Kaiden's face.

"Oh my god! That was actually physical torture." Riley says, finally snapping out of the stupor Coach had put her in.

Kaiden nodded furiously in agreement as they both tried to get the past hour out of their heads. 

"What do we have next? If it's someone like that I'm leaving." Riley states looking over at Kaiden who visibly brightens.

"Its a free period. We don't have to do anything." Kaiden replies, cheerfully. 

The four teens used to coach's antics laugh at this reaction.

"We've got a free period too. Come on I'll show you guys where the library is." Mason offers and both twins accept this offer and follow him down the hall, leaving the other three to catch up.

As they were sitting in the library, each one of them studying or doing homework, Kaiden and Liam quietly converse about lacrosse as both of them were interested in trying-out for the team. Riley wasn't really paying attention but both her and Mason could hear most of the conversation, of course they both tuned them out after about five minutes of lacrosse talk. 

"Okay guys, get up." Liam commands all of a sudden.

"What? Where are we going? We still have half an hour left." Riley asks, bewildered as she and Mason pack up their books.

"Lacrosse field. Kaiden and I are going to practice for the try-outs later." Liam explains, ushering them out as quickly and quietly as possible.

"Why are we needed then?" Mason asks, as he is pushed along by Liam. 

"You need to be our supporters." Kaiden answers, as if it were obvious.

Giving up both Mason and Riley allowed them selves be pushed and pulled to the lacrosse field.

Thirty minutes later Liam and Kaiden were still training as Riley and Mason studied when Garett and Violet joined them. Garett joint the two boys and Violet the two on the bleachers.

"When are the try-outs anyways?" Riley asks.

"Right after school. You want to meet us here?" Violet answers, not taking her eyes off of Garett.

"If that's good with you two?" Riley answers.

"What sort of a friend would you be if you ditched us on the bleachers?" Mason answers, finally joining in.

Riley smiles, "You're right. I would hate to leave you up here on your own."

Mason nods in response and goes back to his history book, while Riley starts to pack hers into her bag.

"Where are you going?" Mason asks confused.

"I need to get another book from the library. I'll meet you guys here later at try-outs." She explains waiting for him to nod in response and when she does she heads towards the library where five juniors are exiting, two of them carrying books and the other three just laughing.

As Riley goes to move our of their way one of the boys, the paler of the two the other one looked latino, stops her.

"Hey, you're the kid we saw outside the office right?" He asks, waiting for her confirmation.

She nods, "Yeah, why?"

"You and your brother, you're new here right?" He asks again.

"Yes." She replies, getting confused and annoyed by this boys questions.

The other boy, the latino one, notices this and quickly jumps in.

"We just wanted to make sure you were getting on okay." He says.

She looks at him, "Uh huh." 

The pale boy continues, "My names Stiles, this is Scott and the three girls are Lydia, Malia and Kira." He introduces pointing to each person as he says their name. 

The three girls smile at the younger girl who looked incredibly confused at all the attention she was getting.

"Ignore those two they just want to know whether or not your brother is trying out for the team." One of them, Kira, says.

Riley nods towards the two boys, "Yeah he is, we both used to play at our old school. Your captain right?" She says, directing the last part towards Scott, who nods and steps aside allowing the girl to slip be and into the library.

Once she was in the library she headed over to the shelf that held the mythical books and chose one about the supernatural.

Heading out the door she met up with Kaiden and they both headed off to their next lesson which hopefully didn't have a crazy person teaching it.

After an eventful first day Riley and Kaiden finally headed back over to the lacrosse field for try-outs. Kaiden going towards Liam and Garett while Riley went to Mason and Violet. 

"Hey Mason. Violet." Riley says as she sits down beside them.

"Hey." Violet replies not looking at her.

"Hey Riley." Mason says smiling.

"Has it started yet?" She questions, looking down at Liam in the goals.

"Nope. They're waiting for coach to show up." Mason explains also looking at Liam.

"Coach? The psycho teacher?" Riley asks, turning her head towards Mason who laughs at her reaction and nods.

"Yes the psycho teacher."

"They're starting now." Violet says, finally saying something.

The other two look back down to the field and watch as the boys start to run laps. Liam and Kaiden a good few meters ahead of everyone else. Riley watches confused as she sees Liam keep up with Kaiden, but putting it off as Kaiden going slower than usual. They ran five or six laps before slowing to a stop and collapsing on the ground, everyone except Liam and Kaiden who started to do push ups.

"How do they do that? I would have collapsed after the first lap." Mason says, as the rest of the runners came back the last one being Scott's friend Stiles.

"I have no idea." Riley replies as she watches Scott and Stiles, "Thats the captain right? Scott McCall?"

"Yep and his friend Stiles." He answers looking to where she was pointing to. 

She nods in response and watches as they begin to take shots. Most of them scoring every time except Scott and Stiles, who missed horrendously everytime they tried to score.

After a few minutes of watching that, Coach had Scott and Stiles defend the goals and the others try to score, this time the two juniors were pretty good until it got to Liam, who scored easily and ran back over to Garett and Kaiden until a girl in the stands, one of the ones who was with Scott and Stiles earlier, interrupted.

"Do over!"

Coach looks up at her, sighs and yells back, "Sweetheart, there are no do overs, this is practice."

"Ten bucks on Scott and Stiles!" She retorts.

"I'll take that action, Liam get back in there." He accepts, after shrugging.

Riley looks over to Mason who looks as confused as she does.

"Is that even allowed?" She asks.

He shakes his head in response, "Probably not, but its Coach, he probably doesn't care."

She hums back and watch as Liam starts to run,making it past Stiles and nearly getting through Scott but Scott throws him over his shoulder and he hits the ground hard, as he does so an audible crack sound fills the air.

Scott and Stiles quickly attempt to help him up but he falls back down the second they release him. 

"Ok, ok! Don't touch him." Coach says, in a panicked tone as he finally reaches the group.

"I think he needs to go to the nurse." Scott says after looking at his ankle.

Coach waves his hand and the two juniors drag Liam in the direction of the school, with Kaiden following and Riley joining them as they pass the bleachers.

"What the hell did they do that for?" Riley asks as they make it to the nurses office.

"I don't know." Kaiden answers, glancing up at the two boys that were also talking in hushed whispers.

"We didn't mean to! Your friend is lighter than he looks." Stiles answers, defending them.

"Yeah? Well your friend is rougher than he looks!" Riley snapped back, glaring at the boys, as they both shrank back in their seats.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your friend." Scott says, looking at the angry girl.

"Its not me you need to apologise to." She stated but smiling at the boy.

"As soon as he's out, I'll apologise to Liam." He promises, smiling back.

She hums and nods in response.

Five minutes of silence later, the school nurse comes out with a quiet Liam and a grave look on her face.

'I'm honestly not sure but I think it's either broken or sprained.' She explains talking mostly to Scott and Stiles while ignoring the two freshmen.

'So he has to go to hospital?' Kaiden asks jumping up to join the others while Riley stayed seated.

The nurse nodded slowly and Liam let out a small groan of irritation or self-pity. Scott, one the other hand, managed to look even more guilty then he already was before.

'We'll take him.' He says, guiltiness dripping off his words.

While the twins, Liam and the school nurse looked at him in surprise, Stiles looked at him in annoyance and irritation.

'Scott, you don't have a car.' He reminded.

The only response he got was nod to help carry Liam out of the school and he did so, muttering under his breath about 'his precious baby'.

Once outside the two juniors made their way towards a run-down blue jeep, still carrying Liam between them and being closely followed be the twins, who were whispering to each other quietly.

When they teach the jeep Stiles opens the door and shoves Liam towards the back, before turning around and spotting the twins standing awkwardly behind him.

'No, no, no. There is no way in hell I'm letting three kids in my jeep.' He says shaking his head furiously.

'He's our friend.' Kaiden protests.

'And you're the reason he's going to hospital.' Riley adds.

'So there's no way in hell we're letting you drive off alone with him.' They finish together.

'They can come Stiles.' Scott says already sitting in the front.

At his words the twins climb in, flashing Stiles smug smiles as they do so, and sitting beside Liam.

After Stiles gets in, still muttering angrily under his breath, they take off and spend the first few minutes in silence before Riley clears her throat.

'Scott,' She starts making him turn towards her and raise an eyebrow, I think you have something to say to Liam.'

He turns back towards the front for a while and then, still facing the front, he speaks.

'I'm sorry Liam,' He starts, going back to his guilty look, 'I shouldn't have been so rough with you.'

Liam gives a nod in response and the car falls silent again, the only noise coming from the radio as it flickered through different stations, never really settling on one.

As they stop right outside the hospital doors, Scott and Stiles climb out and drag Liam towards the door without waiting for either of the other freshmen leaving them to run after them, catching up to them at the same time a women with long, curly, black hair spots them and comes over stopping right after the twins do.

Scott looks at her sheepishly before greeting her, "Uh.. Hi mom."

"Who is this and why do you have him?" She questions, not paying attention to the panting twins behind her son.

"This is Liam. we need to get his leg checked out." He explains quickly, leaving out the part about how he hurt his leg.

"Got it. Who are they?" She asks finally noticing the twins and pulling a wheelchair towards Liam who sits down.

"We're Liam's friends. We wanted to make sure he was okay." Riley answers before Scott or Stiles could.

"I"m sure he'll be fine. We'll take good care of him. You lot stay here." She replies wheeling him away and down a corridor.

"Your mom's nice." Kaiden comments, as he and his sister take a seat near an old woman who glares at them disdainfully.

"I'm going to check on him." Scott replies ignoring Kaidens comment.

"And I am going to go home." Stiles says, a little too cheerfully.

"You too, stay here." Scott says as he walks in the opposite direction of Stiles and further into the hospital.

"Well then, what to do? Stay here like everyone told us or follow Scott?" Riley asks, already knowing the answer she would receive.

"Lets go!" Kaiden answers pulling her up and in the direction Scott went.

After wandering around for a while they arrive at Liams door right as the doctor was leaving. 

"Hey Liam." Riley greets as they walk in, Kaiden taking the only chair and Riley sitting on the bed beside him.

"Hey." He replies staring at his lap.

"So, whats the verdict? Have we got to chop off your leg or will you survive?" She continues, making a chopping motion as she does.

"Well, when they do I can hit you over the head with my chopped off leg." He responds dryly.

"I'll help you." Kaiden offers.

"There's no need to be mean. I was trying to be nice." She says in mock offence.

"Well don't." Kaiden answers pushing her with his foot.

"I won't." She retorts shoving him away.

"Guys do you hear that?" Liam asks interrupting the bickering siblings.

"Hear what?" They ask in unison.

"Well, for one the sweet, sweet sound of no arguing and secondly nothing. Shouldn't there be at least some sounds?" He asks, standing up and limping towards the door.

"Liam, I don't think you should be walking." Kaiden says, as they both get up and follow him.

"What the hell-" He starts but gets cut off by a growling noise.

The twins glance at each other, realisation hitting them both as they look back at Liam, too find him halfway down the hall.

"Liam wait." Riley says as they both run after him.

As they exit the room, stopping in the doorway, the growling noises had gotten louder. Liam had frozen in the middle of the hall and was staring at the source of the growling, a boy covered in blood with an unnatural amount of sharp teeth in his mouth who looked hungry. 

"Liam, run." Riley says already pulling both boys away from the creepy looking guy.

Riley and Kaiden manage to get away from the creepy guy but Liam, the all star lacrosse player, gets caught almost instantly.

Before they can start running after Liam, both twins are pulled back by something, thinking it's another psycho trying to eat them they both try to pull away, only stopping when they realise the person is Scott McCall.

"What are you doing!?" Riley asks the second he let's them go.

"What are you doing?" He replies staring at the two of them with a glare that would resemble an angry mother.

"We have to help Liam." Kaiden says defensively.

"Uh huh. And wait exactly was your plan?" Scott asks still glaring.

Both twins look down at the ground.

"We didn't think that far ahead." Riley mumbles.

"Exactly so you two stay here while I help Liam." He says starting to walk off before adding, "And I mean it this time. Stay here!"

After one last glare he runs off towards the stairs. The second he goes out of sight the twins follow running up the stairs after him.

When they get to the top and onto the roof Scott and the blood covered guy were arguing. 

"Wendigos don't need help! We need food!" The boy, now identified as a wendigo, yelled pushing Liam off the roof.

Scott runs forward and granbs his arm struggling to help him up as the wendigo attacks him. After seeing he has no other way to save Liam, Scott leans down and bites the kid on the arm causing him to scream.

Riley and Kaiden had finally pulled the wendigo away from Scott and were now trying to calm Liam down while Scott was trying to subdue the wendigo. He had managed to get him to calm down slightly when an axe came flying out of nowhere and into the boys back, killing him instantly. All four teenagers look towards the direction the flying axe came from to see a man with no mouth shush ingredients them.

While Liam looks back at his arm, Riley and Kaiden look towards Scott who stares at Liam guiltily, before looking towards the twins and whispering something.

"I'm sorry."


End file.
